


i've been waiting for so long to do this

by sorrynitrogens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynitrogens/pseuds/sorrynitrogens
Summary: Jongin steals a first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this oneshot while taking a break from homework, just a really fluffy one!! And, happy lunar new year everyone!! Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm bringin' some of my friends over! You better clean up Sehun!" Sehun's sister hollered as she rushed around preparing for a party she's throwing for some of her friends.

 

"Who is coming?" Sehun asks, dragging himself from the comfy sofa to settle the unwashed dishes in the sink.

 

"Like, friends? My classmates?" She shouted back. "Chanyeol and Baekhyun will be there!"

 

Oh god, those two noisy as hell idiots are coming? Sehun muttered under his breath. The two plus Jongdae always causes trouble in every way possible. The last time they came, a pot of spaghetti sauce fell into the pool and it took him weeks to clean it, including getting himself grounded, like his sister of course.

 

"Kyungsoo's coming too don't worry!" Sehun sighed as a sign of relief. Kyungsoo is the only upperclassman that talks to Sehun. He's pretty quiet and cool, Sehun's style rather than a loud, active bunch of beagles.

 

"Thank god! I really need Kyungsoo or else I will suffer when those idiots shout in my ears!" Sehun laughed as he rinsed the dishes.

 

"Oh! And Jongin's coming!" Sehun's sister calls out. _Clank_. "Everything okay? Sehun!"

 

 _Jongin is coming?_ Sehun's mind is filled with that same question. Jongin, that tall, tan, handsome, hot as hell, perfect guy, is coming?

 

"Sehun! Are you okay? What was that?" Sehun registers those thoughts and comes back to his senses.

 

"N-nothing!" Sehun replies, picking up the plate he dropped in the sink. As he continues washing the dishes, Sehun can't help but just think about Jongin.

 

-

 

The first time they met was at a football game. His sister dragged him along since some of her friends were playing and supporting the game.

 

As Sehun walked down the long staircase to his seats, Sehun couldn't see the stairs because of the jumbo sized popcorn in front of him. He misses a step and falls forward, popcorn flying everywhere in the air while he loses his balance and falls forward. And then, strong hands embraces him, carefully pulling him up.

 

Sehun looks up to see a gorgeous and beautiful man. He quickly pulls away from the embrace, face red as tomatoes. His heart beats as fast as it could and Sehun can feels his anxiety coming up.

 

"Are you...okay?" The man asks, eyes filled with concern.

 

Sehun opens his mouth trying to force out the words but nothing comes out. After multiple tryings and eyebrows raised, Sehun squeaks out an 'okay' with his eyes shut.

 

"Sehun! Sehun! Oh my god, Jongin, I'm so sorry!" Sehun turns to see his sister dusting of all the popcorn on his and Jongin's shoulders.

 

"Uh...its nothing, its alright," Jongin smiles at Sehun and Sehun squeezes his eyes shut and hides behind his sister.

 

"Oh yes, Jongin, this is Sehun. Sehun, Jongin! Sehun's my brother by the way," Sehun's sister introduced. "Sorry for the trouble!" She apologises cheekily before pulling Sehun away.

 

"Nah! Its fine! See you!" Jongin shouts in reply behind their backs as they walked down the stairs towards their seats.

 

Sehun was still thinking about that soft, gentle smile and sweet voice. But god, that was horribly embarrassing for a first meet!

 

-

 

Sehun sits in front of his closet, looking through his clothes, making up the most handsome and best outfits in his mind. Of course, he feels the need to impress Jongin anyway. Jongin, his crush.

 

He finally settles with a marvel graphic tee with shorts and combs his hair neatly. He looks at himself in the mirror, "Do not panic again in front of Jongin, Oh Sehun!"

 

"Sehun?" Sehun jumps onto his ned at the sound of his sister's voice and his bedroom door opening. "Erm?"

 

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm fine!" Sehun quickly assures and grins.

 

"Okay...they're coming anytime now so get downstairs and be a good hosts!" She says before turning and returning to the living room.

 

Sehun breathes in and out, calming himself down. He doesn't want those dumb mistakes to happen. Well, it always happens anyway.

 

Whenever he sees Jongin in school by the hallway or anywhere, when he wants to say a 'hi' he stutters and Jongin would just give him a weird look. Or, when Jongin waves at him, he gets blinded by that dazzling smile and trips over his shoes and falls flat forward, and Jongin would apologise again and again like the nice guy he is for something that is entirely caused by Sehun.

 

He has tried many times to impress Jongin, but it never works and Sehun is sure Jongin finds him a weird, dumb and nerdy guy that is careless and clueless. However, Sehun just can't stop his heart beating for Jongin although it might be a one-sided crush, Sehun still feels heartened and warm when he watches Jongin from the sides.

 

Sehun shakes his head, flattening the folds in his shirt and proceeds downstairs to greet the guests.

 

-

 

 _Ding Dong_. Sehun walks towards the door and he could already here the loud laughing and noisy chattering. He sighs and then opens the door.

 

"Sehunnie!" Baekhyun shouts and pounces onto Sehun giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I missed ya!" Sehun rolls his eyes at Baekhyun before greeting the other people. _Shit!_ He thinks, Chanyeol and Jongdae is here, that means more trouble.

 

Sehun tip-toes and sees a laughing Jongin at the end of the line, he looks great as usual. Jongin comes in and smiles at Sehun, "Hi Sehun," he says and then gives him a bro-hug. It feels like the world has stopped and Sehun could hear his heartbeat loud. Sehun looks up and awkwardly returns a distorted smile and Jongin giggles away.

 

When everyone settles in the living room, Sehun runs behind the kitchen counter and hides there. He smacks himself in the head, Jongin must think he is really, _really_ weird now.

 

-

 

After an hour or two of playing some board games, Sehun got bored watching them play. He rises and goes upstairs to chill for a while until dinner is ready.

 

As he goes up the stairs, someone grabs onto his wrists. He turns around to see Jongin and he jumps in shock, pulling his hands away from Jongin's hands. He trembles looking around avoiding eye contact. _No panic attack! No panic attack!_ Sehun restrains himself from biting his fingers.

 

Jongin was lost, his hands were awkwardly in the air and he doesn't know what to do. "I-I shouldn't have...you, I'm sorry, are you okay, Sehun?"

 

Sehun covers his face with his hands and peeks through his fingers to see a face full of worry Jongin. He messed up again.

 

"Sehun?" Jongin asks. Sehun nods aggressively to tell him he's okay, hopefully Jongin understands. "Actually...uh...where's the...uh, toilet?"

 

"T-toilet?" Sehun asks, face still hiding behind his face.

 

Jongin smiles and replies, "uh...yes!" Sehun turns around and walks towards the toilet upstairs, looking back occasionally to see if Jongin is following him.

 

When he reaches the door of the toilet, Sehun looks at Jongin shyly before hurrying away into his room. But before he could reach his room, Jongin calls after him and grabs his hands.

 

"Y-yes? Jongin?" Sehun slowly turns around. He sees a red faced Jongin, looking around their surroundings.

 

"God, I've been waiting for so long to do this." Jongin says before he leans in slowly and gives a quick peck on Sehun's pink little, virgin lips.

 

As Jongin pulls away, Sehun's eyes are wide in shock and lips trembling. He reaches up to touch his own lips, there was that feeling of the kiss lingering there and Sehun suddenly shies away, not knowing what to say or where to look.

 

"I...I actually really, really like you, Sehun," Jongin confesses as he gently holds Sehun's shivering clammy hands in his warm ones. Sehun's heart was pounding loudy in his ears. _Jongin actually likes him?_ "I'm sorry, I stole your first kiss, I-"

 

"I-I like y-you too!" Sehun stutters quietly. "...I-I would rather have you steal m-my first kiss than a-anyone else!" Sehun covers his face in embarrassment.

 

"Well then, I'll steal your second one, if you don't mind," Jongin giggles and takes Sehun's smile as a 'yes' before he leans in press his plush lips on Sehun's. Sehun tries to keep up with the kiss since he has totally no experience in kissing at all. His clueless hands fists Jongin's shirt as Jongin brings up a gentle hand and tilts Sehun's head to deepen the sweet, chaste kiss.

 

When the pull away, out of breath, both cheeks reddened, they both smile.

 

After a little bit of shyness and awkward silence, Sehun speaks up, "...w-why do you like me?"

 

"Well, you're cute and handsome, plus you're really kind but don't be so shy with me anymore okay?" Jongin says.

 

"But-"

 

"I like you, Sehun and that's all it matters okay?" Jongin assures, carressing Sehun's soft cheeks.

 

"Y-yeah, okay," Sehun blushes profusely.

 

-

 

It was nearing the end of the party and everyone starts leaving one by one. As Sehun sends Jongin out of the house, he bravely kisses Jongin's cheek and whispers a goodbye before running back into the house in embarrassment.

 

"Cutie," Jongin smiles to himself.

 

"Oh my god!" Sehun jumps onto his bed and under his covers. His heart was beating non-stop and his cheeks were heated. "I, Oh Sehun, kissed Kim Jongin today, and scored myself the title of Kim Jongin's boy-"

 

"Sehun! You okay?" Sehun's sister calls out and he shuts up immediately. _Did she hear whatever he said? Nevermind_ , he thought.

 

That night, Sehun slept through a deep slumber with dreams of amusement park dates with Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave kudos if you liked it, comments and critiques are always appreciated!! If you want to read more works or fluff, do check out my fluffy ongoing fic of sekai right here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469514 
> 
> And come talk to me!   
> twitter and tumblr: @sorrynitrogens


End file.
